


Day 4- Tied Up

by vague_darkness666



Series: Arumika Week 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arumika Week, Arumika Week 2019, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_darkness666/pseuds/vague_darkness666





	Day 4- Tied Up

“It’s…like the ties that bind, y’know?” Eren said as if he had explained some scientific theory. Mikasa kept looking at him, her expression still puzzled. 

“Ties that bind?”

“Like it’s a feeling, that you’re connected with that person, with…uh…ties except they aren’t actually ties. It’s like you and I but in a romantic way.”

“Hmm.”

“Like me and Jean,” Eren added on, “but we do that…that other kind of tying up, too.”

Jean wasn’t out of earshot; his face turned and he angrily frowned at Eren, his cheeks vibrant pink. Eren ploughed on shamelessly. 

“And y’know…we’re also into this thing,,,what did Ymir call it…ah, horseplay!”

“Eren!!!” Jean shouted, clearly unable to take anymore leakage of his sexual life. Reiner roared with laughter as Bertholdt blushed darker than Jean next to him. 

“Sorry,” Eren replied to Mikasa’s reprimanding stare. “As I was saying, you and Armin, you guys are soulmates. Seriously. Just look at you two. The connection is so obvious!”

“The ties that bind?” Mikasa repeated. 

“Ties that bind.”

“Eh?”

“Like I said, Armin.”

“You’re not being very specific, Ymir.”

“I\m telling it like it is. You and Mikasa have a bond, Min Min.”

“Ymir,” Armin frowned. “Please don’t call me that. But you know, you’re right. We do have a bond. I never took the time to think about it.”

“I call dibs on godmother!” Historia shouted from the table, making Armin go red.

“Ria, we’re not…”

“Oh please, Armin, we all know you love her.” Ymir smirked evilly, further deepening Armin’s blush.

“’Mikasa could kill me and I’d thank her’, these are your words, Armin.” Historia reminded him of a drunken night he’d really wanna forget. 

‘Ties that bind, kay, Armin?” Ymir called out cheerfully, patting, or rather, slapping Armin on the back as he made to leave their house.

‘Ymir, it’s hard to believe you’re Eren’s twin, but at times like these, it’s painfully obvious.” Armin sighed. It was very blunt advice, but he felt like he understood every word.

“Armin! You’re back!”

Mikasa ran towards him as he reached their street.

“Yeah,” he said.

MIkasa hugged him and he hugged back. It was clear to both of them that they needed each other. A never ending bond.

“Ties that bind.”


End file.
